Between You and Me
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Mamori begitu berharap pada kaptennya itu, bahwa dirinyalah yang dicintai pemuda itu. Tetapi, ada orang lain yang datang dalam hidupnya. Juga dalam hidup Hiruma. Gadis yang selama ini dicintai Hiruma./HiruSaku/slight YamaMamo/Repub!
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiruma Yoichi, Haruno Sakura] Anezaki Mamori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan didalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back')**_

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Between You and Me oOo**

Mamori tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia termasuk murid yang pandai sewaktu di Deimon, tetapi mengapa pada akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke dalam Universitas Teikou. Banyak yang mengatakan, alasannya masuk ke dalam Universitas Teikou karena disana ada kapten setan yang terkenal.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilih Universitas Teikou untuk berkuliah. Dia bisa saja memilih Universitas manapun yang dia mau karena nilainya sangat tinggi. Tetapi entah mengapa dia memilih mengikuti jejak yang dipilih juga oleh kapten timnya itu.

Mamori tidak merasa keberatan ketika dia harus menjadi manager lagi ketika berada di Teikou. Dia malah menikmati perannya saat ini. Karena di Teikou, dia bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Cih, sampah sepertimu tidak usah sok mengaturku!"

"Kekekeke.. kepala gimbal sialan! Jika kamu tidak mau diatur, kamu bisa keluar dari tim ini, dasar sialan!"

"Sudahlah Agon-san, dengarkan apa kata Hiruma-san."

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah membelanya, Ikkyu?! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak sudi jika harus diatur oleh sampah sepertinya!"

Mamori menarik nafas panjang. Inilah yang terjadi pada timnya. Agon dan Hiruma berada dalam satu tim, dan itu merupakan bencana.

"Nada suara kalian seharusnya bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Akaba, kau mulai tidak masuk akal."

"Berhenti mengoceh dan latihan, sialan!"

"Kami sudah lelah, Hiruma-san."

Mamori mengambil kardus berisi air mineral dan juga handuk. Ini sudah tiga jam sejak latihan yang dilakukan Hiruma dimulai. Mamori bukannya tidak mengerti, jika dibalik sifat cuek dan kasar milik Hiruma ada sifat peduli kepada tim yang dikelolanya. Membagikan air mineral, Ikkyu langsung menegaknya hingga habis.

"Terimakasih, Mamori-san." Ikkyu tersenyum.

Mamori tersenyum manis dan memberikan air mineral kepada setiap anggota tim. Begitu melihat Mamori, Agon langsung melepas kacamatanya.

"Mamori, kapan kamu menyetujui ajakan kencanku?"

Mamori akan buka suara ketika suara tembakan terdengar.

"Jangan macam-macam, gimbal sialan! Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah mau menerima ajakanmu!"

"Cih, kau selalu begitu, Hiruma."

Mamori tidak banyak bicara dan langsung memberikan air mineral kepada Hiruma. Pemuda itu meniupkan permen karetnya dan menutup laptopnya ketika Mamori datang.

"Ini air mineralmu, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma menerima air mineral yang diberikan Mamori dan menegaknya hingg kandas tak tersisa. Kemudian dia bangkit membawa senjatanya.

"Istirahat selesai, sialan! Lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali ditemani oleh Carberus!"

Ikkyu langsung terlonjak dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan tanpa diperintah. Dia lebih suka dipimpin latihan oleh kaptennya itu dari pada dilatih oleh Carberus. Baginya, Carberus itu sama menyeramkannya dengan Hiruma, bahkan lebih menyeramkan.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka!" Mamori duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Kekekeke.. Turnamen Kanto akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Tim lawan lebih kuat dari bayangan kita. Ada si cebol sialan, monyet sialan, si rambut putih sialan bahkan Kuritsa. Musashi dan haha bersaudara, kakek tua dari barat itu dan banyak musuh yang harus ditaklukan. Kau tau itu bukan, manager sialan?!"

Mamori hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Hiruma berbicara panjang lebar. Saphirenya melirik Hiruma yang bangkit dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Jika sedang berlatih seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa pulang dan mandi." Ikkyu mengganti pakaiannya. "Jika Akaba, akan melakukan apa?"

"Bermain gitar, kau pikir apa?" Akaba ganti bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahi gitarmu saja, Akaba?" Banba memandang Akaba.

Mereka sekarang berada di Amerika dan ini sudah hampir enam bulan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Hiruma mengajukan cuti kepada kepala rektor mereka dan sekarang mereka berada di Amerika untuk berlatih sebelum turnamen Kanto dimulai. Mereka juga tidak paham seberapa kayanya Hiruma. Karena pria berambut kuning itu menyewakan apartemen untuk mereka tinggali.

Hiruma Yoichi, kapten mereka dari neraka memang seribu langkah lebih maju ketika memikirkan tentang _Amefuto._ Mereka bahkan mendapatkan kelas khusus di salah satu Universitas ternama dan tetap mengikuti mata kuliah mereka juga ujian sesuai dengan Universitas mereka. Baru kali ini, mereka melihat ada orang yang berkuasa hingga seperti ini.

Dan Tim mereka sendiri terdiri dari orang-orang hebat. Ikyyu sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka, jika akhirnya dia akan mengikuti langkah Agon untuk menjadi bawahan dari kapten nista seperti Hiruma. Latihan berat dan gila-gilaan pun mereka jalani disela kegiatan perkuliahan mereka.

"Aku inginnya begitu, tetapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menikahinya sedangkan pacarku yang ada di Perancis menungguku."

"Akaba punya pacar?!" Ikyyu histeris mendengarnya. Mendengar Akaba memiliki seorang pacar, seperti mendengar ada Ikan Salmon yang memakan orang. "Aku pikir karena saking cintanya dengan gitarmu, kamu tidak akan pernah menikah."

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku juga memiliki pacar yang sekarang ada di Inggris." Banba menutup pintu lokernya.

"Bahkan Banba memiliki pacar?!" Ikkyu bertambah histeris. Sulit dipercaya, lelaki sebesar Banba bahkan memiliki seorang pacar. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tetapi latihan ini menyita waktuku." Akaba mulai bercerita. "Sewaktu di Bando, aku bisa dengan leluasa pergi ke Perancis, tetapi sekarang itu tidak mungkin. Jika aku berani melakukan hal itu, pesawat yang membawaku akan di bom oleh Hiruma."

Mereka semua tertawa. Ini merupakan hiburan untuk melepas penat, setelah latihan neraka yang dilakukan Hiruma. Mereka bisa leluasa membicarakan kapten dari Neraka itu sepuas hati mereka, toh latihan mereka akan ditambah seratus kali lipat besok.

"Membicarakan soal pacar membuatku sedih." Yamato memakai pakaiannya.

"Jadi, Yamato jomblo?" tanya Ikkyu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Umm.." Yamato menganggukan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu, Ikkyu."

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, Yamato!" Ikkyu melempar Yamato dengan botol air mineralnya.

"Jadi, apakah ada gadis yang kamu sukai?" tanya Akaba sembari memetik gitarnya.

"Ada." Yamato sedikit berfikir. "Aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi aku takut dia mencintai orang lain."

"Hei, Yamato. Berjuanglah!" Banba menepuk pundak Yamato.

"Terimakasih, kawan-kawan."

.

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kapten timnya itu, karena sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah setan itu. Sejenak, dia terhanyut dalam senyuman itu.

"Sedang mengagumi ketampananku, manager sialan?"

 _Blush!_ Mamori bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah ketika mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Dia segera menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak suka.

"Mou! Jangan bicara macam-macam, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekekeke.." Hiruma menutup laptopnya. "Mau aku antarkan pulang, Manager sialan?"

Mamori harus memeriksakan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kaptennya itu.

"Oi, kalian." Hiruma menatap teman-teman di timnya. "Segera kembali ke apartemen. Aku akan membunuh kalian jika sampai tidak beristirahat."

"Cih, berhenti mengaturuku, sialan!" Agon mengumpat, namun sayangnya Hiruma sudah keluar dari ruangan tim.

Sedangkan Yamato, memandang kepergian Hiruma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Kita mendapatkan kereta paling akhir." Mamori menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Akhir-akhir ini kereta bertambah ramai saja."

"Berhenti mengeluh, manager sialan!"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dan melirik Hiruma yang sedang mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Memang apa yang menarik? Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Hiruma suka sekali mengetik. Entah di ponsel atau di laptop.

Sebenarnya, dia ingin tahu apa yang diketikan oleh Hiruma. Tetapi jika dia mencari tahu, bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang.

"Halo, ada apa?"

Mamori sedikit melirik Hiruma yang sedang menerima ponsel. Sebenarnya, apa yang selama ini Hiruma sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jika kamu sudah sampai. Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam."

Hiruma meletakan ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon diputus. Mamori memandang Hiruma. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Hiruma sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain.

"Itu tadi siapa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan urusanmu, manager sialan!"

Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau cari kopi."

Mamori memandang kepergian Hiruma dan menarik nafas panjang. Saphirenya kemudian tertuju pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Memandang sekelilingnya, Mamori memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ponsel milik Hiruma. Dia tidak peduli jika Hiruma akan membunuhnya atau tidak nanti. Rasa penasaran sudah menguasainya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ milik Hiruma. Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wallpaper yang dipasang Hiruma adalah tim Deimon Devil Bats. Sejenak, dia menjadi nostalgia karena melihat foto itu.

Senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponsel milik Hiruma.

 _ **Yo-kun, aku tidak tahu jika kamu masih saja romantis seperti biasanya. Jangan lupa jemput aku jika aku sudah sampai. Aku mencintaimu, Yo-kun :***_

Mamori bahkan lupa caranya bernafas ketika membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel Hiruma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaiiiii! Kembali lagi bersama Saku disini! entah mengapa pas liat Eyeshield 21, tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita dan akhirnya Saku jadi pengen ngeremake dan ngerepub ini :3 ada beberapa alur cerita yang dirubah dan semoga reader suka!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You and Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiruma Yoichi, Haruno Sakura] Anezaki Mamori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan didalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back')**_

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Between You and Me oOo**

Mamori segera meletakan ponsel milik Hiruma. Dirinya mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Jadi, Hiruma telah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya? Kenapa dia tidak tahu?

Mamori memegang jantungnya yang terasa sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa mencintai Hiruma harus sesakit ini?

Hiruma muncul tak berapa lama dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Mamori.

"Oi, manager sialan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Hiruma keheranan.

"Tidak ada." Mamori bangkit dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku, Hiruma-kun. Aku lupa jika aku harus membeli sesuatu."

Hiruma baru saja akan buka suara namun Mamori sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Cih, jika sudah begini lalu dia bisa apa? Mengambil ponselnya, Hiruma segera membalas pesan yang masuk.

.

.

Mamori tidak tahu, mengapa sekarang dia berada di salah satu cafe dengan segelas cangkir hangat di hadapannya. Bahkan satu kotak _creampuff_ kesukaannya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Cafe yang berada di dekat apartemennya lumayan sepi dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sesukanya disini.

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit ketika membaca pesan singkat yang dia temukan di ponsel Hiruma. Dia tidak paham, mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ini lebih sakit dari pada melihat Sena yang semakin dewasa dan sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Mamori meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Dia kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa dia tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti Hiruma? Padahal Sena dan kedua orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya, tetapi dia tetap nekat pergi.

"Mamori-san?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Yamato dan Akaba yang memasuki cafe.

"Yamato-kun, Akaba-kun?" Mamori terkejut melihat kedua anggota tim Devil Bats ada disini.

"Fuh, apa yang Hiruma katakan benar."

Mamori mengangkat satu alisnya ketika mendengar nama Hiruma disebutkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami semua sudah berkumpul di apartemen dan hanya kamu yang belum sampai. Lalu Hiruma meminta kami menjemputmu disini," ucap Akaba.

"Santai saja, Mamori-san." Yamato memesan secangkir kopi. "Kami juga tidak berniat kembali secepat itu ke kamar. Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol disini?"

Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya ketika dua orang itu bergabung bersamanya dan mengobrol hingga mereka lupa waktu.

Siapa yang peduli dengan kapten setan mereka? Mereka sudah terbiasa mendapatkan hukuman berat dari Hiruma.

 **oOo**

Mamori masuk ke kampusnya dengan rasa malas yang luar biasa melandanya. Tidak bisanya dia malas seperti ini, apalagi sumber rasa malasnya adalah hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Hiruma Yoichi. Pemuda yang sukses membuat moodnya berantakan dalam sekejap.

Dan ketika Mamori membuka pintu ruangan _club_ , dia berharap ruangan itu kosong. Jadi dia bisa menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum latihan dimulai. Namun dia lupa, jika Hiruma selalu menjadi penunggu ruangan _club_.

"Kekekeke.. kau terlambat setengah jam, manager sialan!"

" _Gommen_ , Hiruma-kun. Aku kesiangan." Mamori meletakan tasnya.

Hiruma meniup permen karetnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil tasnya, Hiruma menyampirkannya di bahu.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Temani bocah-bocah sialan itu berlatih dengan Carberus, kekekeke."

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Ke suatu tempat, tidak usah banyak bertanya." Hiruma sedikit melirik Mamori sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Pandangan Mamori berubah sedih. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang membuatnya berdenyut sakit.

"Menjemput Haruno Sakura-kah, Hiruma-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat jet pribadi mendarat di lapangan udara _John F. Kennedy_. Seorang gadis cantik turun dari pesawat. Dengan kacamata hitam yang berada diantara hidungnya, rok putih yang dikenakannya memamerkan kaki jenjang putih mulus, dipadukan dengan tank top berwarna putih dan blazer berwarna hijau. Gayanya yang anggun mampu membuat siapa saja terpana melihatnya.

"Yo-kun!"

Gadis itu berlari memeluk seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Memeluk pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya, mencium dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh tegap itu.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya dan menampakan emerald yang indah. Hiruma tersenyum dan mencium bibir merah itu dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan bibirnya.

"Mou, Yo-kun!" Sakura mendorong dada Hiruma. "Kau ganas sekali."

"Kekekeke.. biar ganas tapi kamu suka kan?" Hiruma mencoba menggoda Sakura dengan seringainya. "Bahkan mereka lebih besar dari terakhir aku melihatnya."

"Yo-kun mesum!" Sakura merapatkan blazernya.

"Kekekeke." Hiruma memandang beberapa awak pesawat yang menatap mereka. "Apa yang kalian lihat, sialan?! Bawa turun koper miliknya atau aku sebarkan rahasia kalian! Kekekeke!"

"Yo-kun! Kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengancam, mengumpat dan melakukan keburukan lainnya!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan menantang. Mengenal Hiruma sedari kecil membuatnya tidak pernah takut kepada pemuda itu.

"Jangan mulai cerewet lagi, Sakura."

Sakura merengut kesal, Hiruma tidak pernah berubah. Tetap menjadi Hiruma yang dulu yang menyebalkan. Hiruma tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan merangkul Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Yo-kun, antarkan aku pulang, aku harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan Paris?" Hiruma bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Sakura. Sedangkan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya menerawang jauh.

"Menarik. Aku belajar banyak hal disana sebagai model, ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya. Aku harus mengikuti seleksi ini dan itu, tetapi semuanya menyenangkan. Aku juga belajar _fashion_ dan _mode_ disana, kemudian aku bisa membuat sketsa bajuku sendiri."

Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa. Dia membuka bukunya dan dengan semangat menunjukan beberapa sketsa pakaian yang dibuatnya.

Hiruma hanya melirik gambar demi gambar yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura. Tampaknya dia memang tidak berminat, tetapi otaknya sedang berfikir keras. Mungkin, dia akan membuatkan Sakura butik suatu saat nanti.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang model ternama di usianya yang tergolong muda. Sakura menjadi model di Paris dan memperagakan berbagai macam pakaian model terbaru dari _brand_ ternama yang tampak sangat menarik saat dia kenakan.

Dia membiarkan Sakura menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama berada di Paris. Entah mengapa, mendengar Sakura menceritakan semuanya sudah membuat perasaannya menjadi lega. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa _video call_ atau sesekali dia yang datang ke Paris. Namun, dia hanya bisa menemui Sakura sebentar karena _schedule_ wanita itu yang padat sebagai model.

"Setelah ini, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku? Aku ditawari sebuah iklan kosmetik." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan melebarkan sayapku di bidang _entertainment."_

.

.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang!"

Haruno Sakura lahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan yang tinggal di New York. Ayahnya pemilik sebuah perusahaan dan ibunya adalah seorang koki ternama.

"Sakura!"

Hiruma yang membawakan koper milik Sakura bisa melihat Haruno Mebuki memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan erat. Sakura memandang Hiruma dan tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Hiruma mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu."

"Saku juga, kaa-san."

 **oOo Beetween You and Me oOo**

"Hosh.. aku lebih suka dilatih dengan Hiruma-san dari pada dengan Carberus." Ikkyu membungkukan tubuhnya.

 _Jreennggg!_

"Jangan mengeluh, Ikkyu." Akaba menaikan kacamatanya sembari memainkan gitarnya.

Ikkyu terduduk di tanah dan dengan senang hati menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Mamori dan meneguknya hingga habis. Latihan dengan Carberus seratus kali lebih melelahkan dari pada berlatih dengan Hiruma. Dia sudah terbiasa dilatih oleh Hiruma dan tidak ingin dilatih oleh Carberus yang lebih menyeramkan dari Hiruma.

"Keh, sampah itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang," ucap Agon. "Sedangkan kita disini kelelahan karena berlatih."

Mamori tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menarik nafas lelah. Dia hanya berharap Hiruma segera datang.

"Keh, apa maksudmu, Gimbal sialan?!"

Mereka semua menoleh dan memandang Hiruma yang muncul dengan senyum nerakanya. Dia segera menembakan AK-47nya ke udara.

"Ya-ha! Tidak ada istirahat bagi kalian, anak-anak sialan!"

"Mou! Yo-kun!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura berdiri dengan pipi yang digembungkan, membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak bicara kotor, Yo-kun!" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Beberapa anggota tim mencoba menahan tawanya melihat Hiruma yang sedang diomeli seperti anak usia lima tahun. Mereka mencoba untuk tidak terlihat tertawa jika masih ingin selamat.

"Cih." Hiruma membuang permen karetnya.

"Siapa itu, Hiruma?" Agon membuka kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Hai cantik, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Sakura akan menjawab namun Hiruma sudah merangkul pinggangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Dan dia adalah milikku."

Mamori tidak bisa menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kata-kata Hiruma terngiang di telinganya.

 _Milikku._

 _Dia adalah milikku._

Kenapa mencinta rasanya sesakit ini?

.

.

Ruangan Tim Amefuto Teiko Devil Bats ramai dengan suara teriakan kegirangan. Ikkyu menghabiskan berbagai cemilan yang ada di meja. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka dan memohon untuk berpesta kecil tanda perkenalan. Seluruh anggota tim Amefuto merasa telah diselamatkan oleh Malaikat yang datang dari Surga.

"Hiruma, aku masih tidak menyangka jika gadis cantik itu adalah pacarmu," ucap Yamato.

Hiruma menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Yamato mengangkat bahunya dan meneguk minuman di tangannya. Akaba yang ada di ujung ruangan yang menjawab.

"Maksudnya, tidak disangka jika setan dari neraka sepertimu akan memiliki seorang pacar." Akaba berucap dengan santai.

Hiruma menahan dirinya untuk tidak menembak mati Akaba. Jika bukan karena Sakura, dia pasti sudah mengubur hidup-hidup Yamato dan Akaba.

Mamori yang merasa dirinya tersisihkan tersenyum getir. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman Sakura dan bagaimana gadis itu dengan cepat menyatu dengan anggota tim yang lain. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tentu saja Hiruma akan memilih gadis itu dari pada dirinya, dilihat dari segi manapun, Sakura jauh lebih sempurna darinya.

"Yo-kun, aku merindukan Musashi dan juga Kurita!" rengek Sakura.

"Kamu akan menemui mereka nanti, kekekekeke."

"Mou! Yo-kun jahat."

Mamori merasakan dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia harus keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya sebelum air matanya tumpah. Dan tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang emerald yang terus memandanginya.

Langkah kakinya memilih menuju lapangan Amefuto. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir lapangan, Mamori menekuk lututnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hiruma mencintai gadis lain. Jadi, harapannya hanyalah ilusi belaka?

Mungkin saja Kami-sama memang tidak berpihak padanya. Cinta itu ibarat kunci dan gembok. Jika memang Hiruma bukan jodohnya, mau dipaksa seperti apapun pintu cinta itu tidak akan pernah terbuka.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, kristal air mata mulai mengalir keluar. Baru kali ini, dia menangis karena cinta. Baru dia merasakan apa itu arti cinta, dan dia kini harus merasakan pahitnya cinta. Rasanya, seperti kopi hitam yang pekat.

"Mamori-san?"

Mamori buru-buru menghapus air matanya ketika menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri. Saphirenya memandang Sakura yang mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah.

"Ano.. aku sedang tidak enak badan." Mamori beralasan.

"Jika tidak enak badan, aku bisa meminta Yo-kun mengantarkanmu pulang."

"T-tidak perlu." Mamori tersenyum.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa kamu mencintai Yo-kun?"

"..."

Mamori memilih menggantungkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Yo-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Mamori sedikit melupakan luka hatinya. Mengobrol bersama Sakura membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

"Cerita tentang Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, semuanya berawal dari saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Arima K : makasih senpai.. ini sudah dilanjut.. :)

Ayu : sudah..

Sakurai : ini sudah dilanjut :3

Yonna : ini udah yang paling kilat, senpai :3

Rizka Scorpiogirl : Ini udah dilanjut..

 **Duh.. Sakura lupa nyantumin kata TBC ya.. :3 hehe.. ini lanjutannya, semoga reader terhibur!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between You and Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiruma Yoichi, Haruno Sakura] Anezaki Mamori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan didalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back')**_

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Between You and Me oOo**

"Yo-kun adala anak broken Home, aku mengenalnya saat Sekolah Dasar dan dia adalah pemuda yang pintar sebelum akhirnya menjadi pendiam. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia selalu menghindariku dan memilih bermain dengan Kurita-kun dan Musashi-kun terus. Lalu saat menginjak kelas enam, aku baru menyadari kalau dia menyukaiku. Karena saat dia berubah menjadi berandalan, dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Sialan'."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

Sakura menerawang jauh sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, kedua orang tua Yo-kun menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Mereka menikah karena _MBA, Marriage By Accident_. Ibu Yo-kun hamil duluan lalu mereka menikah. Pernikahan yang dijalani tidak harmonis dan itu membuat Yo-kun berada dalam tekanan yang berat. Untuk anak seusianya, kamu pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi mental Yo-kun saat itu."

Mamori menundukan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan masa lalu yang membuat Hiruma menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tertutup, suka membuat onar dan masih banyak lagi.

"Lalu, sekarang orang tua Hiruma-kun?"

"Mereka berpisah saat Yo-kun masuk sekolah menengah pertama," ucap Sakura. "Ibunya pindah ke Amerika, sedangkan aku tidak tahu dimana ayahnya sekarang."

Mamori terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna semuanya. Hiruma seorang anak broken home, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga alasan mengapa Hiruma menjadi seperti itu.

"Lalu, hubungan kalian?"

Sakura tersenyum. Menerawang jauh, memorinya kembali ke masa lalunya.

"Aku dan Yo-kun kemudian masuk ke sekolah Menengah pertama yang sama. Sebenarnya, jarak usiaku dan Yo-kun adalah dua tahun. Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan membuatku bisa berada satu kelas dengan Yo-kun dan itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat besar."

Mamori masih setia mendengarkan cerita tentang gadis yang berhasil mengambil hati milik pemuda itu.

"Aku lama-kelamaan jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya, aku mulai akrab dengannya karena guruku saat itu selalu memasangkanku dengan Musashi-kun sebagai kelompok. Jika ada Musashi-kun, pasti ada Kurita-kun, dan ketika ada Kurita-kun, disanalah ada Yo-kun. Sebenarnya Yo-kun tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya, dia bersikap begitu untuk menutupi hatinya yang rapuh. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia selalu peduli pada sekitarnya.

Aku mulai memperhatikannya ketika kami selalu berjalan bersama. Sebenarnya, Yo-kun tidak pernah sendiri, dia saja yang tidak tahu jika banyak yang peduli padanya. Saat kedua orang tua Yo-kun berpisah, ayah Musashi-kun menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tetapi Yo-kun menolaknya. Lalu Kurita-kun juga menawarkan hal yang sama, lagi-lagi Yo-kun menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi menurutku dia adalah orang yang bodoh. Tetapi aku mengerti, dia tidak ingin membebani orang-orang disekitarnya dan lebih memilih untuk membawa beban itu seorang diri.

Yo-kun tetaplah manusia biasa, dia bukan setan dari neraka atau apapun itu. Yo-kun pasti telah menanggung beban hidupnya sendirian, dan aku ingin dia membaginya denganku."

Mamori menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sakura adalah orang yang paling mengerti Hiruma. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mamori merutuki kebodohannya karena hadir dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Dia merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada Hiruma.

"Tahukah kamu, bahwa Yo-kun dulu pecandu rokok berat?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mamori.

"Pecandu rokok?" _Ini baru kejutan baginya._

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku dan Musashi-kun mencoba menasehati Yo-kun, tetapi telinganya bebal sekali! Nasihatku dan Musashi-kun hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, tidak ada yang didengarkannya sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku masuk rumah sakit.

Asma yang aku derita kembali kumat karena asap rokok milik Yo-kun. Aku pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian, tetapi Yo-kun langsung mengganti rokoknya dengan permen karet."

 _Cukup! Sudah cukup! Dia tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hatinya sudah terlampau sakit mendengar cerita tentang Sakura dan Hiruma._ Mengusap air matanya, Mamori mencoba tersenyum dan memandang Mamori.

"Kenapa kamu menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Mamori.

"Karena kamu adalah malaikat penjaga Yo-kun."

"Malaikat penjaga?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Musashi-kun selalu menceritakan tentang perkembangan Yo-kun padaku. Dan dia selalu menceritakan tentanmu juga. Bagaimana kamu selalu mengomelinya tanpa henti, selalu berada di sisinya, dan kamu juga membantu Yo-kun untuk mewujudkan mimpinya menang Christmas Bowl. Kamu selalu ada disisinya saat aku tidak ada."

Rasanya Mamori ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Menjeritkan betapa sakitnya hatinya ketika mendengar semuanya. Dia ingin berlari, menjauh dan pergi. Dia tidak ingin berada disini, terjebak dalam cinta antara Sakura dan Hiruma.

"Sakura, Hiruma mencarimu."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Yamato yang berjalan mendekat. Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Mamori-san. Kamu adalah teman pertamaku setelah empat tahun di Amerika. Aku harus kembali menemui pemuda menyebalkan itu."

Mamori hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan pandangan nanar. Dan ketika Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Mamori hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyadari jika Yamato sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Menangislah."

Mamori memandang Yamato dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Jika menangis dapat membuat beban hatimu sedikit berkurang, maka menangislah. Aku akan menjadi sandaran bagimu, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan semua ini pada orang lain."

Mamori tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah seketika. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke bahu tegap milik Yamato dan mulai terisak. Dia sudah lelah mencintai Hiruma. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya.

Haruskah dia menyerah?

.

"Yo-kun." Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang club dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau mengatakan ke toilet, Sakura!" Hiruma menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hehe.." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jika Hiruma sudah mulai menyebalkan seperti ini, itu artinya pemuda itu sedang cemas sekarang. "Sudahlah, Yo-kun. Aku mau pulang, aku lelah."

"Dimana manager sialan itu?" Hiruma memandang sekelilingnya. "Kenapa dia belum kembali juga."

"Aku disini, Hiruma-kun."

Mereka semua menoleh ketika Mamori datang bersama Yamato. Gadis berambut auburn itu tersenyum manis, seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Keh, karena dia sudah kembali, aku akan pulang." Hiruma merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

Mamori tersenyum manis, meski hatinya seperti tersayat sebilah pedang tak kasat mata. Yamato sendiri melirik Mamori yang masih terus tersenyum. Dalam hati dia mengagumi bagaimana Mamori tersenyum dan berakting layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Mamori menarik nafas panjang ketika kegiatannya menyapu ruang club telah selesai. Setelah Hiruma pulang, beberapa anggota timnya juga berpamitan pulang. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan juga Yamato.

"Yamato-kun, sebaiknya kamu pulang duluan saja. Kereta terakhir akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi."

"Sebenarnya, aku membawa motor. " Yamato menopang dagunya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?"

"Aku bisa menginap dirumah Salah seorang temanku, rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama saja? Aku yakin, jika kita pulang sekarang, mungkin Hiruma belum sampai di Apartemen."

Mamori memandang Yamato sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh."

Setelah memastikan segalanya sudah terkunci dengan rapi. Saphirenya memandang Yamato dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Yamato mengenakan helmnya dan menaiki motornya. Mamori segera duduk di belakang Yamato, dia bingung harus berpegangan pada apa. Karena besi di belakang motor Yamato tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya, pegang pinggangku, Mamori."

"A-apa?" Mamori memandang Yamato tidak percaya.

"Pegang pinggangku jika kamu tidak ingin terjatuh, Mamori."

Mamori sedikit meneguk ludahnya dan memegang jaket yang dikenakan Yamato. Dan tepat setelah itu, motor yang dikemudikan Yamato melaju di jalanan malam New York.

Mereka sampai di apartemen lima belas menit kemudian. Yamato memarkirkan motornya dan melepas helmnya. Mamori melakukan hal yang sama, dia melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor Yamato.

"Terima kasih, Yamato-kun."

Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju lift dan mereka menuju lantai dimana kamar mereka berada. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Yamato sebenarnya ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun dia merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan dari mana.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Lupakan saja setan dari neraka itu. Bukalah matamu dan lihatlah, banyak yang menyukaimu, Mamori."

Mamori tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan canggung sebelum berpamitan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yamato tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Mamori berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Semoga saja Mamori mengerti maksud yang terkandung di dalam perkataannya. Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan, _Mantan nun jauh disana terlihat, tetapi gebetan di pelupuk mata tidak terlihat._ Dia hanya berharap Mamori mau membuka matanya dan menyadari tentang perasaannya.

Kodenya lumayan keren, bukan?

 **oOo Between You and Me oOo**

"Yo-kun, aku mandi duluan ya."

Hiruma melirik Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan terdengar suara shower yang dihidupkan. Mengambil permen karet dari saku celananya, tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek beberapa email yang masuk. Beberapa email yang masuk berasal dari Kurita yang menanyakan kabarnya dan bertanya tentang pertandingan yang akan mereka ikuti. Selain itu, tidak ada yang penting.

Setelah mengotak-atik ponselnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sakura muncul dengan balutan handuk yang melilit dari dada hingga paha mulus Sakura. Sejenak pikiran kotor berkelebat dalam otak Hiruma.

"Apa yang kamu lihat!" Sakura memelototo Hiruma. "Jangan berpikiran mesum, Yo-kun! Cepatlah mandi dan kita tidur!"

"Kekekeke.." Hiruma tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Sakura. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kita akan begadang semalaman, Sakura."

"Mou! Yo-kun mesum!"

Hiruma tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Melepas pakaiannya, dia menghidupkan shower dan merasakan rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang ketika air menghujani tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya, sejenak dia kembali kepada ingatan masa lalunya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya tanpa Sakura disisinya sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi kapten Amefuto yang hebat jika bukan karena Sakura. Baginya gadis itu adalah hidupnya, penyemangat dan cahayanya.

Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka menyatukan bibir mereka. Saat itu adalah keberangkatan Sakura ke Paris. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, bibirnya mendarat diatas bibir Sakura dan memagutnya dengan lembut.

Hiruma segera mematikan showernya dan mengenakan handuknya. Dia yakin jika Sakura sudah terlelap sekarang. Benar saja, ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tidur bergelung dalam selimut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemarinya.

"Yo-kun, antarkan aku pulang." Sakura memandang Hiruma. "Aku lupa jika aku harus makan malam dirumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil _sport_ hitam milik Hiruma melaju di jalanan Tokyo dan berhenti tepat di kediaman Haruno. Rumah milik kedua orang tua Sakura itu ramai dengan beberapa tamu yang datang dan terdengar ramai, sepertinya sedang terjadi sebuah pesta.

"Aku lupa jika kaa-san dan tou-san mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukku," ucap Sakura. "Mau mampir?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan lain."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium pipi Hiruma dengan lembut sebelum keluar dari mobil milik Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma mengalihkan wajahnya dan matanya melirik Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno.

Hanya dihadapan Sakura, dia bukanlah seorang iblis dari neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Bang Kise Ganteng : hehe.. iyakah.. mungkin aku titisannya Rhoma Irama (?) *sungguhmatiakujadipenasaran XD buat Sasuke, kayaknya gaada.. tapi gatau juga :3

Rizka Scorpiogirl : sudah dilanjut..

Onpu885 : fict ini gak keren kok.. :) dibilang keren nanti aku ngfly lhoo.. XD

Himenatlyschiffer : Hehehe.. makasih ya.. aku gak nyangka kalo punya penggemar :3

Slacker Shasha : ini sudah di update :)

Dauddolmayan : Wkwkwkwkwk.. Mamori dengan siapa biar jadi rahasia Author dan Tuhan (?) yang pasti nanti Mamori bakal ada pasangannya kok.. :3

 **Baiklah, Saku gak akan berkomentar banyak selain,**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between You and Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HirumaYoichi, Haruno Sakura] Anezaki Mamori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan didalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'BACK')**

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **oOo Selamat Membaca! oOo**

Suara alat makan terdengar di kediaman Haruno. Sakura makan dengan tenang, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang makan malam bersama. Ini adalah makan malam pertama baginya setelah melanjutkan sekolahnya di Perancis.

"Sakura, kamu masih berhubungan dengan Hiruma?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura memandang ibunya yang makan dengan tenang. Ayahnya yang biasanya banyak mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya, mendadak menjadi pendiam. Dia sudah hafal, bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Iya."

"Kamu tahu bukan, jika kaa-san tidak setuju jika kamu bersama dengan Hiruma?"

Ah, inilah yang dia tidak suka dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dan membuatnya menjadi pemberontak. Orang tuanya menentang keinginannya untuk menjadi model dan _desainer_ ternama, orang tuanya ingin dirinya menjadi dokter dan itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

Hingga akhirnya, dia mendaftarkan dirinya dan mendapatkan beasiswa di Perancis. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang tuanya yang menentang keinginannya. Dia dapat membuktikan jika dirinya bisa menjadi sukses.

"Tetapi Saku mencintainya."

"Sakura, dengarkan apa kata kaa-sanmu."

Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai, dia menekuk kakinya dan tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Kenapa.. kenapa orang tuanya selalu memaksa keinginannya?

.

.

.

.

Mamori menarik napas panjang dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya setengah basah karena setelah Yamato mengantarkannya pulang, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya dan mandi. Rasanya kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

 _Ddrrrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Memandang ponselnya yang menyala, Mamori mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Yaa! Mamo-nee!"_

Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Mendengar suara Suzuna membuatnya rindu akan kampung halamannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan dulu, hingga mengikuti setan dari Neraka itu bahkan hingga ke Amerika dan meninggalkan orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?"

" _Aku merindukanmu, Mamo-nee! Kapan kalian akan kembali ke Jepang?"_

"Entahlah, mungkin sebelum _christmas Bowl_ dimulai."

" _Kami akan menunggumu, Mamo-nee!" ucap Suzuna. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yo-nii? Apakah kalian akhirnya jadian? Nee, nee?"_

Mendengar suara Suzuna yang begitu semangat membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dia tersenyum kecut dan memandang jendela kamarnya, hujan turun membasahi kota malam itu.

"Sudah ya, Suzuna. Aku mau tidur."

Mematikan sambungan telepon, Mamori mematikan ponselnya. Moodnya menjadi buruk ketika Suzuna mengungkit tentang perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Suara ketikan laptop terdengar di sebuah ruangan. Seorang pria meniup permen karetnya, mengabaikan suara hujan yang turun selama satu jam lamanya. Matanya terfokus pada laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

Suara bel pintu apartemennya yang dibunyikan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Kakinya yang panjang, berbalut celana hitam panjang miliknya, berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang. Tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu ke kamar apartemennya.

Dia yakin, bukan timnya yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Apalagi sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan semua anggota timnya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Dan ketika pintunya terbuka, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kondisi yang basah kuyup.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu-"

Kata-kata Hiruma tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika Sakura memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Yo-kun, aku tidak mau berpisah darimu."

Dan Hiruma tahu apa yang menjadi masalah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Sakura menerima cangkir berisi coklat hangat. Dia mengenakan kemeja milik Hiruma. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga kabur dari rumahnya dan menuju apartemen Hiruma. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, bahwa dia tidak ingin dipisahkan dari pria itu.

"Kaa-sanmu?"

Hiruma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dan melirik Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya dengan rambut yang basah. Menganggukan kepalanya, Hiruma meniupkan permen karetnya. Dia sangat tenang. Tenang sekali. Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya sangat gusar sekarang.

Orang tua Sakura memang tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang dijalin putri mereka. Dia bukannya tidak sadar, dia sangat sadar jika dirinya adalah setan dari Neraka dan tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan putrinya bersamanya. Entah mengapa, hanya dihadapan Sakura dirinya dapat terlihat begitu rapuh.

Dirinya sudah meminta Sakura untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun, Sakura tetap ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga saat ini. Dia tahu, jika Sakura bahkan akan melakukan hal yang nekat.

"Sakura-"

"Tidak. Aku sudah berkata berulang kali jika aku ingin bersamamu, Yo-kun."

Meletakan cangkirnya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknaya dan menghampiri Hiruma. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di belakang leher Hiruma dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa _mint_ dari permen karet yang biasa di makan Hiruma. Tidak. Dia tidak mau berpisah dari Hiruma, dia hanya ingin bersama dengan setan dari Neraka itu dan selalu berada di sisinya.

Entah sejak kapan, pakaiannya sudah tergeletak di lantai dan sekarang dirinya berada diatas ranjang Hiruma. Malam ini, dia akan memberikan apapun yang telah dijaganya.

 **oOo**

Mamori terbangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Dia sudah terbiasa bangun di pagi hari dan memasakan sarapan untuk anggota timnya. Mereka tinggal di satu lantai apartemen yang disewa oleh kapten mereka dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat berkumpul dan berlindung.

Memandang ponselnya, dia baru menyadari jika ponselnya mati semalaman setelah Suzuna menelponnya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya setelah perbincangan terakhir mereka. Rasanya jika dia teringat dengan Hiruma dan Sakura, membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Padahal dia kira, selama ini segala perhatian yang diberikan Hiruma adalah untuknya. Kaptennya itu selalu perhatian padanya dan begitu pula dengannya. Siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata Hiruma sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Mengikat rambutnya, Mamori berjalan menuju dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Sakura berada di dapur dengan apron pink yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh, Mamori-san. Maaf aku memakai dapurmu." Sakura tersenyum dan mengaduk masakannya. "Aku memasak apa yang ada di kulkas. Semalam aku mengunjungi Yo-kun dan menginap, jadi biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian, ne."

"Ah iya, terima kasih banyak. Biar aku bantu, Sakura-san."

Mamori membantu apa yang dia bisa. Melihat Sakura memasak dengan cekatan membuat sisi lain dari dirinya merasa _minder._ Dia merasa tidak pantas berada di sisi Hiruma, mengingat betapa sempurnanya Sakura. Wanita itu cantik, pintar bahkan manis. Wanita itu bisa membaur dengan sekelilingnya.

Apalagi, wanita itu yang selalu mendampingi kapten mereka. Dia bahkan merasa tidak tahu apapun mengenai Hiruma. Dilihat dari segi manapun, dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sakura.

Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah ruam merah di leher Sakura. Tanpa diberitahupun, dia tahu apa ruam merah di leher Sakura. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa membayangkan apa yang keduanya lakukan dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Maaf Sakura-san, aku harus ke toilet sebentar."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Mamori meninggalkannya. Mamori menuju balkon di lantai apartemen mereka dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi hari. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanyalah berharap pada bayangan? Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya. Dia tidak tahu, jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan akan sesakit ini.

"Mamori, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Mamori buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yamato ada di belakangnya. Pria itu berdiri dengan pakaian tidur miliknya.

"Yamato-kun.."

Mamori membulatkan matanya ketika Yamato memeluknya begitu saja. Bahkan saat dia terpuruk seperti ini, kenapa Yamato yang ada di sampingnya?

.

.

.

"Masakanmu sangat lezat, Sakura-chan."

"Jangan menggodanya, gimbal sialan!"

Ruang makan sudah ramai ketika Mamori datang bersama dengan Yamato. Anggota Teikou Devil Bats sudah berkumpul dan mulai makan. Bahkan, Agon terlihat bersemangat menggoda Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Oh, kalian baru datang!" Ikkyu menyapa Mamori dan Yamato. "Cobalah masakan Sakura-san, masakannya lezat sekali."

"Kekekeke.. Tentu saja."

Mamori hanya tersenyum sumbang dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disiapkan Yamato. Sedangkan pria berambut coklat itu duduk di sebelah Mamori.

Mamori tidak banyak bicara. Dadanya masih terasa sangat sesak ketika melihat interaksi antara Hiruma dan Sakura.

"Aku membuatkan kalian nasi goreng." Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka dan memberikan dua piring nasi goreng dihadapan mereka. "Kalian pasti kerepotan sekali mengatur tim seperti ini."

Yamato tersenyum manis dan menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Ya begitulah mereka, sangat ramai dan berisik."

Mamori tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengobati rasa sesak yang semakin menyeruak dan menyiksanya.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

.

.

.

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya ketika meyakinkan jika Sakura sudah tidur. Entah mengapa, malam mulai larut namun rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya sama sekali dan dia merasa bosan.

Matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di balkon apartemen dan membiarkan angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang Indah.

"Kenapa belum tidur, manager sialan?"

Merasa nama panggilannya disebut, Mamori menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Hiruma-kun." Memori tersenyum. "Aku belum mengantuk."

Hiruma tidak menanggapi, dia berjalan mendekat dan mengeluarkan permen karet dari saku celananya sebelum memakannya. Beberapa menit lamanya, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu malah disini, Hiruma-kun? Bagaimana dengan Sakura-san?"

"Dia sedang tertidur."

"Oh." entah mengapa, ada rasa kekecewaan di hatinya."Aku tahu kalian melakukan hal itu, Hiruma-kun."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Hiruma memandang memori dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Katakan dengan benar, manager sialan!"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat bekas yang kamu tinggalkan di leher Sakura-san."

"Lalu,apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Beberapa hari belakangan,Hiruma memang sudah tidak berkata kasar lagi. Sudah mengurangi kebiasaannya, hal itu terjadi karena Sakura yang berada disisi Hiruma. Tanpa diberitahupun, semua orang bisa melihat jika hanya Sakura yang dapat merubah Hiruma.

Memang semuanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Selama ini, dia hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang semu milik Hiruma. Dia ingin cemburu,namun dia tidak memiliki hak apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, jika aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma tidak bereaksi apapun dan membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Seharusnya dia tahu, jika Hiruma tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Aku tidak berharap kamu membalasnya, Hiruma-kun. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu tentang perasaanku saja."

Setelahnya, dia berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian.

"Ck, dasar manager sialan bodoh."

 **oOo**

Mamori membuka matanya ketika merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan matanya bengkak juga merah. Semalam, dia menangis padahal dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya dengan sia-sia. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa diminta.

Membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana, dia menemukan Yamato sedang memasak sarapan dan seluruh anggota Teikou Devil Bats sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Termasuk kaptennya yang tidak ingin dia temui.

"Yamato-kun? Kenapa kamu yang memasaknya?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya, kamu tertidur dengan lelap sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu." Yamato tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tidak melihat Sakura-san pagi ini." Ikkyu berbisik sembari melirik kaptennya yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma." Banba angkat bicara.

"Fuh, aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu Hiruma."

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah ini karena pernyataan cintanya semalam?

.

.

.

"Oi, Ikkyu! Pastikan tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal!"

"Aku sudah memasukan semuanya, tenang saja."

"Fuh, aku tidak mau mengantarkanmu kembali jika ada barangmu yang tertinggal."

Mamori membawa beberapa koper miliknya dan melihat semua anggota timnya sudah berkumpul. Hari ini, mereka akan kembali ke Jepang, kembali ke kampung halaman mereka dan dia sudah merindukan Jepang. Selama tiga tahun ini, dia hanya bisa melihat Jepang melalui foto yang dikirimkan Suzuna untuknya.

"Mau aku bantu, Mamori-san?" Yamato mendekati Mamori dan membawakan beberapa barangnya.

"Terima kasih,Yamato-kun."

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Amerika." Yamato menerawang jauh. "Sudah banyak sekali kenangan yang ada disini, dan setelah ini. Kita harus kembali berlatih karena _Christimas bowl_ sudah dekat."

"Aku rasa musuh kita akan semakin kuat." Mamori tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kamu pernah mendengar, jika semakin tinggi tangga yang dinaiki, maka akan semakin kencang angin yang berhembus?"

Mamori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai suka bercanda dan menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya pada Yamato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hiruma-kun?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, setan sialan?"

Agon membuang kaleng minumannya sembarangan dan memandang Hiruma yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi ruang tunggu bandara. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Melihatmu galau seperti ini, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, gimbal sialan!"

Bangkit dari duduknya, Agon meregangkan tangannya sebelum memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya memandang Hiruma yang sekarang di matanya terlihat menyedihkan. Seumur hidupnya, selama dia berteman dengan Hiruma. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hiruma menyedihkan seperti ini, dia yakin jika Sakura sangat berarti untuk Hiruma.

"Cepatlah sebelum pesawat berangkat, sialan."

Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya sebelum meniupnya hingga membentuk sebuah balon di mulutnya. Selama ini, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, selalu memprediksikan sesuatu dengan akurat dan benar, tetapi dia bahkan tidak bisa memprediksikan tentang Sakura.

Saat bertemu dengan Sakura, dia begitu membenci gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia benci, karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan Sakura, dia tidak bisa memprediksi segala tingkah laku yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan dia benci ketika Sakura dengan mudahnya merubahnya. Dia benci dengan segala yang ada pada Sakura.

Dia sangat benci hingga tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan Sakura.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Hiruma membalikan badannya. Jika Sakura tidak datang, maka pilihannya adalah Sakura akan bersama orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa memaksa apa yang menjadi kehendak Sakura, jika ternyata orang tua Sakura tidak mengizinkan putri mereka untuk bersamanya.

Perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang. Dia harus memenangkan _Christmas Bowl,_ itu prioritasnya saat ini.

Memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk segera berangkat ke Jepang. Dia sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi.

"Yo-kun!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, telinganya seperti menangkap suara yang memanggilnya. Tidak. Ini pasti halusinasinya.

"Yo-kun!"

Suara itu semakin jelas. Ketika dia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya memandang Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Sakura-"

"Aku memilihmu, Yo-kun. Aku memilihmu." Sakura memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan erat. "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jepang."

Hiruma tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan perasaan lega di dalam hatinya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Happy New Year! *tiupterompet* *telat***

 **Hahaha.. maaf sekali karena baru bisa update, ini juga dikarenakan kuliah yang mulai sedikit tidak padat karena Senin sudah UAS. Harusnya persiapan UAS yaa.. tapi apalah daya pengen ngelanjutin fict yang sempet terbengkalai..**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung fict ini,maaf Saku Nggak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu..**

 **Akhirkata,**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Between You and Me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Hiruma Yoichi, Haruno Sakura] Anezaki Mamori**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan didalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back')**_

 _ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **oOo Between You and Me oOo**_

 _ **"Untuk kaa-san dan tou-san,**_

 _ **Maafkan Saku, kaa-san, tou-san. Bukannya Saku ingin menjadi anak durhaka, namun Saku hanya ingin mengejar mimpi Saku menjadi desainer yang hebat. Saku juga ingin memiliki keluarga kecil Saku dengan Yoichi-kun. Silahkan jika kalian ingin membenci Saku, namun Saku janji. Jika Saku sudah menjadi sukses, Saku akan menjenguk kalian.**_

 _ **Terima Kasih karena telah susah payah membesarkan Saku. Saku sayang tou-san dan kaa-san."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pesawat terdengar di udara. Sepasang anak manusia duduk di salah satu kursi dan tidak biasanya bandara menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya. Lagi pula, sekarang hari sudah mulai malam.

"Sena-kun, menurutmu bagaimana Mamo-nee sekarang, ya?"

Taki Suzuna memandang kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Kobayakawa Sena, salah satu _Running Back_ terkenal yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Eyeshield 21,_ pelari tercepat yang ada di dalam tim _American Football._

Setelah lulus dari Deimon, mereka memutuskan masuk ke Universitas yang sama dan di jurusan yang sama. Mereka masuk di _Deimon University_ dan masuk ke dalam jurusan olah raga. Bersama dengan Musashi dan Kurita, mereka bergabung dalam tim Amefuto _Deimon University._

Sekarang, mereka berada di Bandara Haneda untuk menjemput tim dari mantan kapten mereka di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Mereka juga ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sekarang menjadi rival mereka. Namun, meski sekarang mereka berada di kubu yang berbeda, namun mereka tetap berteman baik.

"Mungkin tidak ada yang berubah." Sena mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rupa tetangganya itu.

Dia masih ingat, saat dia ingin menapaki jalan menjadi anggota _Deimon Devil bats_ dulunya, Anezaki Mamori selaku komite kedisplinan melarangnya untuk ikut ke dalam tim olahraga laknat sekolahnya. Namun, dia memilih menapaki jalan yang berbeda, meski pada akhirnya tetangganya itu menjadi manager di timnya. Dari awal mereka bergabung di tim Amefuto, sebenarnya mereka sudah menapaki jalan yang berbeda. Mamori memilih untuk bersama dengan mantan kapten mereka dulunya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan antara Yo-nii dan Mamo-nee. Aku yakin mereka pasti pacaran." Suzuna menerawang jauh. "Mereka sudah dekat sejak SMA, mereka pasangan yang serasi."

Sena membayangkan bagaimana wajah mantan kaptennya yang menyeramkan itu. Dia pikir, tidak ada serasinya sama sekali.

"Akhirnya! Jepang!"

Beberapa anggota Teikou datang. Ikkyu adalah yang berteriak paling keras disertai dengan umpatan milik Agon. Suzuna tersenyum aneh melihat anggota yang antusias itu.

"Mereka heboh seperti biasanya." Sena tersenyum aneh.

"Fuh, jadi kamu yang menjemput kami." Akaba Hayato tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sena."

"Oi, oi, ternyata cebol sialan ini yang menjemput. Cih, sialan." Agon melirik Sena sebelum melewatinya.

"Agon, kau mau kemana?" Banba menatap anggotanya itu.

"Bar."

Sena menatap kepergian Agon sembari bergidik ngeri. Biarpun dia sudah menjadi kuat sekarang, rasanya setiap kali melihat Agon pria itu masih saja menyeramkan.

"Sena! Suzuna!"

Mamori datang dan langsung memeluk mereka begitu saja. Betapa dia merindukan Sena dan Suzuna, terutama Sena yang telah menjadi tetangganya dan dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua keselamatan Sena.

"Aku rasa kamu berubah menjadi lebih kuat, Sena." Mamori tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Mamo-nee! Sena selalu menjalani latihan dengan rutin." Suzuna memeluk wanita dihadapannya. "Aku merindukan Mamo-nee."

Mamori tersenyum. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan Sena dan Suzuna. Betapa dia merindukan mereka berdua.

"Mamori-san, kamu melupakan tasmu." Yamato muncul dengan berbagai barang di tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih Yamato." Mamori menatap pria berambut coklat itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yamato-san."

Yamato baru menyadari kehadiran rivalnya saat memperebutkan kursi kemenangan saat _Christmas Bowl_ dulu.

"Oh, Sena. Maaf aku tidak menyadari jika kamu ada disitu." Yamato tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding denganmu, Sena."

"Aku juga."

Suzuna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka kemudian mendekati Mamori, dia membisikan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Karena sedari tadi, dia tidak melihat mantan kapten dari neraka mereka.

"Ne, Mamo-nee. Dimana Yo-nii?"

Mamori menggigit bibirnya dan memandang Yamato dengan pandangan terluka. Kaisar dari Teikou itu ingin sekali memeluk malaikat berambut _auburn_ itu saat ini juga. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk makan sebelum kita berangkat."

"Maafkan aku, Yo-kun. Aku membuatmu khawatir."

Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu muncul. Hiruma tampak gagah dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam miliknya. Pria berambut kuning itu tidak malu menenteng tas berwarna pink di tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura memeluk lengan pria di sampingnya.

Hiruma menyeringai ketika menatap mantan anggota timnya saat berada di SMA dulu.

"Kekekeke.. ternyata kalian berdua, cebol sialan."

"Mou, Yo-kun! Aku bilang jangan mengatai seseorang!"

"Siapa dia, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia adalah calon istriku, kekekekeke."

"Hieeeeee?!"

Suzuna dan Sena menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, ada seseorang yang bersama dengan kapten mereka. Mereka sangat terkejut hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ah, kalian temannya Yo-kun, ya?" Sakura tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam ke-"

"Sudah, kita harus segera beristirahat." Hiruma segera membawa Sakura pergi. "Oi, manajer sialan. Katakan pada anak-anak sialan itu untuk datang lebih pagi lusa untuk berlatih. Besok kalian libur."

Mamori memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Meski dia sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan perasaannya, namun entah mengapa dadanya masih terasa sangat sesak.

"Mamori." Yamato memanggil gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

"Segarnyaaa..."

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Hiruma membawanya menuju apartemen milik pria itu yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin kasih dan mengenal Hiruma secara luar dalam, dia masih saja terkejut melihat kekasihnya.

Dia tidak mengerti, seberapa kaya Hiruma hingga bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah nan mahal seperti ini. Dia juga tidak mengerti, seberapa pintar dan jenius Hiruma hingga bisa mengerti aib orang lain, menghafalnya dan membuat mereka ketakutan dengan ancaman miliknya.

"Yo-kun, tidurlah."

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan menutup laptop milik pria itu. Hiruma sudah bekerja keras dan dia menginginkan saat bersamanya, Hiruma hanya fokus padanya dan bukan pada yang lain. Namun, sepertinya akan sulit.

"Ck, kau ini." Hiruma berdecak melihat rambut Sakura yang belum kering benar. "Sini, biar aku keringkan."

Sakura tersenyum dan membiarkan Hiruma mengeringkan rambutnya. Entah sejak kapan, Hiruma menjadi sangat romantis dan pengertian seperti ini. Dia tidak paham, mengapa hanya padanya Hiruma mampu seperti ini.

Teman-temannya selalu mengatakan jika Hiruma bukanlah lelaki yang baik. Apalagi dengan perangai kasar, urakan dan cuek miliknya, membuat beberapa teman-temannya tidak menyukainya. Dia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia bisa jatuh Cinta pada pria semacam Hiruma.

"Yo-kun." Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap Hiruma. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hiruma mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Hiruma sebelum menindihnya, Hiruma nampak sangat seksi sekarang. Memejamkan matanya, Sakura mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak menyesal berada disini sekarang. Dia tidak menyesal akan pilihannya untuk bersama dengan Hiruma. Dia tidak menyesal memilih masa depannya bersama dengan Hiruma. Dia mencintai Hiruma.

Ciuman yang di daratkan Sakura menutup malam mereka.

.

.

.

Yamato memandang ponselnya sebelum mencari nama kontak di ponselnya. Dia ingin sekali menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, namun dia merasa ragu-ragu dan mengurungkan niatnya. Tetapi, dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana kabar dara pujaan hatinya.

Akhirnya, dia menguatkan hatinya dan menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya, suara yang dinantikannya terdengar.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Yamato-kun?"_

"Belum tidur, Mamori?"

Ah, meskipun orang-orang memanggilnya kaisar dari Kanto. Namun, untuk urusan wanita, mungkin nilainya nol besar.

 _"Aku baru saja selesai berbincang dengan_ _keluargaku. Apa ada masalah, Yamato?"_

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

 _"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Yamato-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kamu segera istirahat."_

Bisakah Yamato tidak jatuh Cinta?

.

.

.

.

"Sena, apa kamu yakin jika Mamo-nee akan baik-baik saja?"

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Suzuna. Dia mengantarkan Suzuna pulang setelah melepas rindu dengan Mamori. Sena tersenyum sebelum mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir dengan Mamo-nee, dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Aku yakin jika dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Yo-nii memiliki kekasih. Padahal hubungan mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mamo-nee."

Sena menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya, dia juga terkejut ketika melihat mantan kaptennya menggandeng wanita lain. Tetapi, dia tahu jika tetangganya itu adalah wanita yang kuat dan dia yakin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Cepatlah masuk, Suzuna. Nanti kamu kedinginan."

Suzuna tersenyum sebelum mencium pipi Sena.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena."

Sena hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

 **oOo**

Suara ketukan keyboard terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Seorang pria mengunyah permen karetnya dan meniupnya hingga membentuk sebuah balon di mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan tangannya yang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboardnya.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak pernah harmonis, membuatnya menjadi kebal dan mandiri sebelum waktunya. Apalagi dia dikaruniai otak yang cerdas dan jenius.

Di usianya yang keempat belas tahun, dia mendirikan sebuah toko olah raga miliknya sendiri dan di usianya yang keenam belas tahun, dia sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses yang mampu disejajarkan dengan pengusaha kaya lainnya. Namun, dia tidak suka namanya menjadi dikenal oleh banyak orang, jadi dia menyembunyikan semua identitasnya. Semua orang hanya tahu jika dia adalah Hiruma Yoichi, setan dari Neraka.

 _ **Cring!**_

Sebuah email muncul di layar laptopnya, membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _ **Yo-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Ayah dengar, kamu sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu.**_

Mengunyah permen karetnya, dia segera menekan tombol _delete_ dan memblokir email yang masuk ke akunnya.

"Sedang apa, Yo-kun?"

Sakura memeluk prianya dari belakang. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan dia hanya ditutupi selimut yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. Sedangkan Hiruma, hanya untuk mengenakan celana panjang hitam miliknya.

"Berhentilah, bekerja, Yo-kun." Sakura memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "Pikirkanlah kondisi tubuhmu. Kamu juga butuh istirahat."

Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan memandang Sakura.

Ah, mengapa dia selalu luluh pada wanita secantik Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya ada di sampingnya. Menggeliat dengan malas, Sakura mengikat rambutnya sebelum mengenakan kemeja hitam kebesaran milik Hiruma. Dia benar-benar tidak menyesal melepas semuanya dan memulai hidupnya bersama dengan Hiruma.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mereka berdua, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana, dia tidak menemukan Hiruma, namun dia melihat banyak makanan sudah ada diatas meja. Mengalihkan langkahnya, emeraldnya menatap Hiruma yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen mereka dengan bertelanjang dada dan mengunyah permen karetnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Yo-kun."

Merasakan sebuah pelukan dan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel di punggungnya, membuat Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kau sudah bangun, eh?" Hiruma membalikan badannya masih dengan seringai yang menurut Sakura sangat seksi.

"Hmm, ya." Sakura tersenyum. "Ingin sarapan? Kamu yang menyiapkannya?"

"Kekekekeke.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kamu pasti memesan dari restaurant yang ada di lantai bawah, kan?"

"Kekekekek.." Hiruma tertawa dan membuat Sakura merasa gemas.

"Sakura, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

.

.

.

Mamori menghela napas panjang dan menjemur beberapa pakaian yang dibawanya dari Amerika. Meski kedua orang tuanya sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat saja, namun dia tidak ingin istirahat. Istirahat hanya akan membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak, apalagi ketika mengingat bagaimana hubungan antara kaptennya dan Haruno Sakura.

Apalagi, dia melihat beberapa foto yang diunggah oleh Sakura di akun media sosial wanita itu. Ternyata, Haruno Sakura sangat terkenal dengan karya busananya dan kemesraannya dengan Hiruma. Melihat foto-foto mereka berdua saja, Mamori tahu jika Sakura adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk Hiruma dan dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan pria berambut kuning itu.

Seharusnya dari awal, dia memang tidak usah berharap pada pria itu.

Bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ibunya pasti sedang memasak, jadi alangkah lebih baiknya jika dia yang membuka pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

"Mamori."

Mamori terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Yo-kun, aku boleh membuka penutup mataku?"

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Hiruma harus menutup matanya jika ingin memberikannya kejutan. Tidak biasanya Hiruma seperti ini, karena Hiruma bukanlah sosok yang romantis dan dia tahu itu. Namun, entah mengapa baginya semua sikap Hiruma sangatlah manis.

"Sekarang, kamu boleh membukanya."

Membuka penutup mata yang menutupi pengelihatannya, Sakura merasa silau. Sepersekian detik lamanya, dia menatap sebuah butik yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Yo-kun?"

"Kekekekeke.. Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ini untukku?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kamu bisa mewujudkan semua mimpimu."

Hiruma tersenyum ketika Sakura memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Demi wanita berambut merah muda itu, dia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat wanita itu bahagia.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyesal untuk tetap berada di sisi Hiruma.

.

.

"Mamori, kamu mau nonton apa?"

"Hmm.. Apa saja."

Mamori memandang sekelilingnya, bioskop cukup ramai meski ini adalah hari kerja. Padahal dia kira, bioskop akan sepi pada saat hari sibuk seperti ini.

Dia sungguh terkejut ketika melihat Yamato ada di depan rumahnya. Padahal, dia mengira jika semua anggota timnya sibuk dengan keluarganya karena mereka berada di Amerika dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Matanya memandang Yamato yang tampak berbeda dengan pakaian santainya, meski selama di Amerika dia sudah terbiasa melihat beberapa anggota timnya dengan pakaian bebas mereka. Entah mengapa, dia baru menyadari jika Yamato juga tampan.

 _ **Ddrrtt..**_

Notifikasi ponselnya bergetar dan membuatnya mengambil ponselnya. Matanya memembuka aplikasi media sosialnya dan menemukan foto yang diunggah oleh Sakura. Disana, Hiruma dan Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah butik dengan senyuman merekah milik Sakura dan Hiruma yang menyeringai.

 _ **Terima Kasih karena telah mewujudkan semua mimpiku.**_

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sakura dan Hiruma adalah pasangan yang sempurna dan mereka terlihat saling menyayangi dan sangat serasi. Mamori benar-benar merasa bodoh telah menyukai Hiruma Yoichi sang setan dari Neraka. Seharusnya, dia tidak menyukai pria itu dari awal.

"Mamori?"

"Oh, iya. Ada apa?" Mamori mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kamu memandangi ponselmu seperti itu." Yamato memandang Mamori dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Mamori tersenyum. "Jadi, kita mau nonton apa?"

"Aku membelikanmu tiket film romantis, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita nonton."

Mamori memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yamato. Mungkin, dia bisa mencoba untuk membuka hatinya dan melupakan Hiruma.

.

.

.

 _ **Yoichi : "Jangan bertingkah macam-macam, Sakura."**_

 _ **Sakura : "Hahaha, aku menantimu saat makan siang. Semangat latihannya, Yo-kun."**_

Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan tersenyum. Dia memandang butiknya yang dibangun Hiruma untuknya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hiruma akan melakukan hal ini untuknya.

Mungkin, dia akan membuat perencanaan untuk mengangkat asisten yang akan membantunya, membuat pameran untuk mempromosikan butiknya atau membuat selebaran yang bisa dibagikan kepada orang-orang mengenai butiknya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

Meregangkan bahunya, dia mungkin bisa membuat secangkir kopi untuk membuka hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, kopi mulai melekat dalam hidupnya dan itu semua karena Hiruma.

 _ **Clining!**_

Suara lonceng di pintunya menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Akhirnya, pelanggan pertamanya.

"Selamat da-"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"-tang."

"Sakura-chan, bisa kita bicara?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Kembali bersama Saku disini! Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini :( selain karena kesibukan kuliah yang semakin hari semakin sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk, tubuh Saku udah gak sekuat dulu lagi :( jadi lebih cepet capek :(**_

 _ **Dalam Bulan ini, Saku juga dua kali jatuh sakit dengan penyakit yang sama dan jadi mengurangi produktifitas.. Maafkan Saku :(**_

 _ **Dan terima Kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mendukung dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang banyak!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


End file.
